


Eternal

by JiminieIsPrecious20



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Human BamBam, Human Choi Youngjae, Human Im Jaebum | JB, Human Kim Yugyeom, Human Park Jimin (BTS), Human Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) is Whipped, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Vampire Jackson Wang, Vampire Jennie, Vampire Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Jisoo, Vampire Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Vampire Kim Namjoon | RM, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Lisa, Vampire Mark Tuan, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampires, Werewolf Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminieIsPrecious20/pseuds/JiminieIsPrecious20
Summary: I never thought my life would come to this. She crept towards me with a blood filled grin, I was afraid that Jungkook wouldn’t come for me. But then I heard him shout my name, “Jimin-ah!”. Gritting my teeth, I murmured to the one who caused it, “oh you’re so dead” and grinned.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 3





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfic I’ve ever written so please, be gentle! As you can see from the tags, this is a Twilight/BTS au. This story will be based off of the Twilight saga so if you see familiar themes and topics, that is why. With that being said, it will be VERY similar so please don’t come at me with accusations of copyright. I am acknowledging that it will have a similar storyline and plot (sorry I just don’t want anyone to assume I don’t know lol). I have made a list of characters who will “play” the parts of the main characters in Twilight. You shouldn’t get confused while reading but I’ve made the list just incase. This took a lot of brainstorming to see who in BTS, GOT7, and BLACKPINK would fit the characters in Twilight but I think I got pretty close. There are A LOT of idols in this fic so beware! Also, I wasn’t able to place Rosé in this character list but I’m hoping that she will show up later on so hang tight! She might show up! I hope you find this fic entertaining :)  
> Character List  
> Bella- Park Jimin (BTS)  
> Edward- Jeon Jungkook (BTS)  
> Jacob- Kim Taehyung  
> Rosalie- Mark  
> Emmett- Jackson Wang  
> Jasper- Min Yoongi  
> Alice- Jung Hoseok  
> Dr. Cullen- Kim Namjoon  
> Esme Cullen- Kim Seokjin  
> Jessica- Park Jinyoung  
> Mike- Im Jaebum  
> Eric- Choi Youngjae  
> Angela- Kim Yugyeom  
> Tyler- BamBam  
> Charlie- Yoonseon (OC)  
> Renee- Soojae (OC)  
> James- Lisa  
> Victoria- Jennie  
> Laurent- Jisoo

  
I sighed at the sight before me through the train window as it approaches the train station. I had forgotten the love hate relationship I had with this place, I missed the sea for sure but not the overcast, cloudy sky and humid feel to the air. I would definitely miss Seoul. I would miss my mother Soojae. Her soft touch, warm hugs and amazing cooking. But, I need to spend some time with my father Yoonseon. I didn’t really spend much time with him as a child. My parents got a divorce when I was a baby, my mother claimed that Busan was much too small to fulfill her dreams of becoming a fashion designer and she wanted to move. Dad on the other hand, was always a homebody. He wasn’t willing to move to the big city with her so, they called a quits to the relationship. Mother took me with her. They decided it would be better for me to stay in one place throughout my childhood. Mother insisted it would’ve caused me great stress to move back and forth again and again. Unfortunately, my Dad missed out on a lot of my life because of this. I only visited him every other Christmas which made us both very sad... I love my Dad. But, I was finally here and staying for a good while. When I turned 14, I started working small jobs around the city. I would do anything including babysitting (which was quite difficult considering small children scare me) just to save up enough money to live with Dad for good. I’m 17 now and I finally raised enough to buy a train ticket and I even have enough to buy myself a new car and wardrobe for school. Living with a fashion designer has its perks, I was used to looking good anywhere I go but, I couldn’t take all my clothes with me. Nevertheless, I’m ready for a fresh start! New school, new car and a new wardrobe... sounds enticing.  
I spot my father on the platform next to the train and call out, “Dad!” I take off running towards him and I am engulfed in a warm hug. It’s so nice, I haven’t seen him in almost 2 years. “Hey Mochi, how was the ride over? I’m so excited that you’re finally here!” He rumbles out the words with tears in his eyes. “Awe, Dad don’t get sappy on me now. The ride over was very relaxing, but you know me, I can’t sit still for long periods of time without something to do. So, I made a list of all the things I need to buy. I also made a to-do list. Hope you’re ready for some shopping old man!” Dad guffaws as he looks over the list and murmurs almost sadly, “just like your mother, always organized.” I feel bad as I look over his sorrow filled expression, he never really got over the divorce. Trying to keep the mood light I mention, “I have enough money to buy a car Dad! That way you don’t have to chauffeur me around in your work truck!” He all of a sudden looks like he’s got a secret. Holding his hands behind his back and looking down at the ground he simply says, “we’ll see...” confused I ask, “Dad... what did you do?” The man just laughs and changes the subject claiming we better get to the house before the rain hits us hard. I shrug my shoulders, grab my bags and hurry behind him.


End file.
